Frío e invierno
by Drewyd
Summary: Volver a su madre patria no era sencillo. Volver a enseñar ballet a niñas que iban a terminar destrozadas le quitaba el sueño. Pensar en que había dejado a toda su familia atrás, la iba a volver loca. Natasha ha vuelto a Rusia después de los acontecimientos de la Guerra Civil, y Steve le sigue el rastro. ¿Qué más hay que decir?


**Disclaimer:** MCU no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de éstos personajes. Sólo los uso para ganar felicidad y tiempo desperdiciado.

 **Advertencia:** No sé una mierda de ballet.

* * *

 _Frío e invierno_

—Lo estás haciendo mal, Yekaterina. Tu _fouetté_ está bien equilibrado, pero la pierna derecha no está bien doblada.

—Sí, señora.

—No sabía que aquí estábamos haciendo caras, Nadezhda. El ballet es delicado; no veo razón para que arrugues la frente así.

—Lo siento, señora.

—No lo sientas, quita la cara. Lyubov, ¿qué te dije de la cadera?

A ratos como ese, ella sentía que no estaba enseñando ballet a niñas pequeñas, sino entrenando a cadetes de S.H.I.E.L.D. en las artes de espionaje y disparo. Con la diferencia de que, por supuesto, las niñas le tenían el triple de respeto y probablemente también poseían el triple de talento.

No por nada fueron admitidas a la academia.

—Vale, se acabó la hora. Practiquen todo lo que vimos hoy; recuerda Ira lo de los números pares en el e _ntrechat_ , y deja de poner cara de sufrimiento Nadezhda. Nos vemos mañana.

Las chiquillas se despidieron con voz cantarina, hablando entre sí lo emocionadas que estaban de haber comenzado a practicar la danza de reloj de _Coppelia_ , y cuánto les costaba conseguir que les saliese el _penché_. Ella no recordaba haber sido tan espontánea con sus compañeras de ballet; recordaba un sentido de competitividad enfermizo, y frialdad, y el pensamiento de que ella era la mejor de todas las veintiocho, sin importar nada.

Era mejor así. No había nada de malo en confiar. En sentir compañerismo y amabilidad y toda esa mierda.

Salió del gimnasio con el bolso al hombro y la certeza de que sus alumnas más pequeñas eran, sin duda, las más fáciles. En menos de quince minutos tenía que enseñarles a las que estaban a punto de graduarse, y aunque no podía negar que tenía su respeto, tenía la sensación de que todavía la consideraban la profesora nueva que había llegado de la nada, y que parecía treinta años más joven que los otros educadores.

Tenía su respeto, pero no su apreciación, y entre ambos había un mundo de distancia.

—Buenas tardes, profesora Shostakova.

—Buenas tardes, Nikolai.

—Le han dejado en la dirección una carta. ¿Le gustaría que se la traiga o la busca usted luego?

—Ya la busco yo después, Nikolai. Gracias de todas maneras.

El muchacho hizo una reverencia y se perdió en los largos pasillos de la academia. Ella se preguntó por un momento quién le habría podido dejar una carta por escrito, dado que tenía cero amigos cercanos allí o asuntos que tratar, pero envió ese pensamiento a la parte de atrás de su cabeza cuando llegó a la parte posterior del conjunto académico y se encontró a un par de sus alumnas mayores ya esperándole, sentadas en el piso. Les abrió la puerta, y en menos de media hora ya estaba perdida en saltos y el ensayo de _Le Réveil_ _de Flore_ para su obra final.

Esa parte de su vida era, probablemente, lo más cercano que había estado a estar satisfecha. No feliz, pero cerca, y el pensamiento de que podía acabar en cualquier momento no hacía más que llenarla de una rabia infantil.

Salió a las ocho de su última lección, y recibió la carta del recepcionista. Era pequeña, y por un momento a Natasha se le ocurrió que podía ser, _otra vez_ , Vladimir Obraztsov, pidiéndole que dejase ese trabajucho suyo de profesora y que comenzase la vida de verdad, que ingresase oficialmente al teatro.

«Pero qué dolor de cabeza es este tipo» pensó, y se congeló al abrir el papel. Las letras eran cortas, y estaban escritas en inglés, no en ruso. Decía:

« _Saben que estás en Rusia. Te están buscando._ »

 **x**

—Todavía no entiendo por qué no lo haces.

Puso los ojos en blanco en lo que parecía la octava vez en esa hora, y evitó responder tomando un sorbo de su café. No estaban ni en noviembre y la temperatura ya era helada. Había perdido condición después de tanto tiempo ser americana.

—Vamos a ser sinceros, Natalia: eres sumamente talentosa, tienes conexiones y buena edad. ¿Por qué no aceptas?

—Porque no me pega en gana —replicó, ajustando su voz a un tono petulante. Fue Anton quien puso los ojos en blanco entonces, y ella le mostró una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

—Porque odio ver tanto talento desperdiciado.

—No será... más bien... ¿Porque quieres bailar conmigo? —sus palabras obtuvieron el efecto deseado; las mejillas de Anton se encendieron y comenzó a balbucear una retaíla de excusas—. Relájate, Anton. Sólo estoy bromeando.

A su espalda, el camarero se inclinó sobre la otra mesa para entregar las órdenes, y a Natasha le atacó la idea de que ese hombre era idéntico a Steve, de los pelos a los pies. Se removió en su asiento, incómoda, mientras trataba de convencer a su traicionera mente que ningún vengador iba a encontrarla, al menos no por ahora.

—¿Al menos puedes pensarlo?

—Por supuesto que lo he pensado. Contra todo pronóstico, sin embargo, me ha encantado enseñarles a las nuevas, y no voy a abandonarlas a mitad de año.

—Aww, quién diría que tendrías corazón debajo de esa capa de acero.

Natasha sonrió detrás de su taza humeante, pero no era por Anton Karsaviv. El comentario le dio una dosis instantánea de nostalgia, y recordaba todas sus bromas y chistes que había compartido con Steve, y con Clint, y con varios de los Vengadores que ya había dejado atrás. Lo que crujía en su pecho no era dolor, pero era algo cercano, y para acallarlo se quitó un mechón de la frente y fingió que coqueteaba con Anton.

«No hay cosa más difícil que arrancar de tu corazón los recuerdos del hogar que una vez tuviste» pensó, y luego se rio ante lo poético de su pensamiento. Usualmente era más pragmática.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —le preguntó Anton, con una sonrisa a mismas partes confundida y fervorosa.

«No tiene ni la más mínima idea.»

—Nada en particular. Pensando en algunas cosas de mi familia, de mi hogar... —le dirigió una sonrisa dulce, una de esas que llevaba fingiendo durante toda su insistencia, y él se la creyó completa.

Casi le daba lástima. Casi.

 **x**

Si hubiese sabido que esos imbéciles que se hacían llamar Vengadores se iban a tardar milenios en encontrarla, no habría tomado tantas medidas para evitarlo. ¿Iba a tener que darles todo en bandeja de plata?

—Aquí voy a pegar la fecha de la obra final, para que se les grabe en el cerebro. En el Teatro Bolshoi no aceptamos nada menos que la perfección.

Sus niñas se veían tensas, inquietas, y eso estaba bien para ella. El mundo del ballet era cruel, desalmado y nadie tenía piedad. Probablemente ni un cuarto de esas niñas llegarían a ser una _prima ballerina_ , por más que sudaden, sangrasen y llorasen, y todas sufrirán, tarde o temprano, una crisis nerviosa.

Quería decirles que estaba bien, que ella había estado en el infierno y de vuelta, y que iban a sobrevivir. Que no necesitaban estar más flacas, más esqueléticas, más pálidas, más demacradas. Quería decirles a todas un millón de palabras, pero para eso no la habían contratado. Estaba ahí para enseñarles a caminar en _pointe_ , y mantener el aplomo ante incluso la peor catástrofe en una obra, y conservar la más dolorosa de las posiciones por un tiempo indeterminado, sin quejarse.

Nadie nunca afirmaría que el ballet era fácil. Si valía la pena, eso lo diría el tiempo.

—Una semana antes de la obra nos tomaremos la foto en grupo. Las tallas de los trajes ya han sido enviados; los recibiremos unos cuántos días antes de que terminen oficialmente los ensayos. Ahora, ¿quién me puede decir cuántas posiciones del cuerpo existen y cuales son sus nombres?

El día se alargó de forma interminable, y luego las semanas, y antes de que pudiese advertirlo ya era Navidad. En la iglesia ortodoxa rusa se celebraba el siete de enero, y por esa razón fue que envió los regalos a los Vengadores incluso después de Año Nuevo.

«Espero que le gusten —pensó, sin poder controlarse. Esperaba que le gustasen a todos _muchísimo_ , porque cuando los iba eligiendo sentía que su corazón iba a salírsele por la garganta, y el imaginarse a sus antiguos compañeros encarcelados, acosados, _inválidos,_ le hacía más daño de lo que ningún enemigo nunca le hizo—. Los traicioné a todos. A Tony, a Steve, a Clint. Pero qué camarada estoy hecha. Лояльность по отношению к партии - Верность Родине.»

El frío que vino fue uno de los más crudos que recordaba; Nueva York se quedaba corto. Estar a constantes veinte grados bajo cero no hacía nada para mejorar su ánimo, ni el de nadie que conociese si íbamos a eso. Sus niñas no sonreían, y las mayores bien podían haber sido estatuas de mármol. Incluso Anton, su inmenso enamorado, se mostraba taciturno, y no era fuera de lo común verlo con una botella de vodka en la mano.

No era fuera de lo común ver a _todos_ con una botella de vodka en la mano. Era la única cosa que los calentaba en ese maldito glaciar.

Fue después de febrero que, por fin, se encontró con un vengador. O, al menos, lo que quedaba de él.

 **x**

—¡Yulya ha arruinado la foto, señora!

—Claro que no, Skvortsova. La arruinaste tú.

—Yo creo que esa fue Katyusha.

—¡Oi!

—Por el amor de Dios, cállense por un segundo. Ya les diré yo si la foto está arruinada o no.

Esas niñas iban a ser su muerte, Jesús bendito. Hizo un gesto con su mano, como si estuviese espantando una mosca, y las niñas por fin hicieron silencio. Natasha agarró la foto recién revelada, y se le cerró la garganta. Algo le explotaba en el pecho.

Se volteó hacia su grupito de niñas, _suyo_ , y saboreó las miradas ansiosas de todas. Alzó la foto en el aire hacia ellas, y todas se agruparon para verla, cuidando de no tocar a su profesora. Pronto escuchó risitas ahogadas de felicidad, y _por supuesto_ que la foto no estaba arruinada.

De izquierda a derecha estaban Yekaterina, Nadezhda, Yelena, las dos Irinas apodadas «Ira» y «Skvortsova», Lyubov y Yuliya. Detrás de Ira se alzaba Natasha, con los bucles escarlata resaltando en la foto. Todas portaban esa expresión tan rusa, una mezcla de rasgos lacónicos y apáticos expeliendo superioridad y arrogancia. Incluso Natasha, que tanto tiempo había pasado fuera de su patria, logró canalizar a su rusa interior, y nadie habría dicho que había pasado más tiempo como americana que como rusa.

Para la semana siguiente los ánimos estaban candentes para la presentación de las pequeñas. Las apuestas eran altas, las expectativas estaban por los cielos y nadie habría dicho que todavía estaban a grados bajo cero. Toda la Academia Bolshoi estaba inquieta, porque luego de la obra de las más pequeñas venían la de las más grandes, las que verdaderamente contaban, y todo tenía que ser perfecto. Sobornos y sabotajes incluidos.

Para ver a sus niñas se compró un vestido de coctel ruso, que la cubría bien para el frío pero que a la vez mostraba lo importante que era ese día para ella, y una hora antes de que comenzase las llamó a todas.

—Bueno, pequeñas, ésta es la hora. Todos los meses que hemos estado practicando nos ha traído a esto, y todo el esfuerzo que han hecho lo tienen que demostrar ahora. Las estaré viendo en los asientos. Buena suerte.

Fría y seca como su madre patria. Las niñas asintieron sin esperar nada más, y Natasha tuvo la súbita sensación de estarse viendo reflejada en un espejo.

«Dios mío, que no terminen como yo. Por favor, eso no.»

Para eliminar ese terrible pensamiento de su mente se fue de detrás de las bambalinas y tomó su asiento. El teatro estaba lleno, con un murmullo sordo rebotando en las paredes, y antes de las siete ya estaban apagando las luces.

Mientras se ajustaba el labial rojo en su pequeño espejo alguien se sentó a su lado, y tuvo una súbita sensación de _Déjà_ _vu_. Las luces se apagaron, su pequeña Yuliya salió y una exhalada le arrancó un temblor a su lado.

—Nat.

 **x**

Él la esperó un largo tiempo fuera de la Academia. La obra había estado exquisita, y las felicitaciones de todas las familias iban para ella, por su excelente entrenamiento y refinada técnica. Sus niñas estaban tensas, y las miradas que le dirigieron no eran de cariño; había reverencia, adoración, incluso agradecimiento, pero todas se fueron como estatuas esculpidas en piedra. Nada de abrazos y palabras innecesarias.

Esa era la manera rusa.

Era la medianoche cuando por fin terminó el asunto, y él estaba recostado contra una de las paredes cuando ella lo encontró.

—¿Cómo has hecho para entrar?

—¿Crees que tú eres la única que tiene contactos en el mundo?

—¿El capitán América, con amigos en Rusia? Steve, por favor, vas a hacer que Reagan y Eisenhower se revuelquen en su tumba.

Steve sonrió un poquito, sólo un poquito, y ella tuvo la sensación de que era la primera vez que lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Él se acercó hacia ella, saliendo de las penumbras donde se había encontrado, y las profundas bolsas bajo sus ojos la sobresaltaron. Parecía alguien que hubiese pasado mil y un días en su infierno personal.

—Te he buscado por _tanto tiempo._

La vehemencia de su tono la asustó. Su primer instinto en esos casos era decir algo sardónico y huir, pero sus labios se rehusaban a moverse cuando el rostro de su mejor amigo carecía de color y vida, y cuando sus ojos parecían dos finos cristales. Solamente reflejaban; no había nada detrás.

Nadie dijo nada por lo que pareció un tiempo infinito. Steve se inclinaba hacia ella con hombros caídos y respiros cansados, y ella luchaba contra sus más profundos instintos de supervivencia.

«Huye, idiota. Esto no te va a llevar a nada bueno. Huye de una maldita vez y ahorrémonos este dolor. Huye carajo HUYE.»

—¿Quieres venir a mi apartamento? Dios es testigo que tú y el hielo nunca se han llevado bien.

 **x**

El amanecer trajo un poco de calor a esa nevera que llamaba cuarto. El sol les dio en la cara cuando salió, y Steve se revolcó entre sus sábanas, naturalmente removiéndola a ella también.

—Quédate quieto y conserva calor.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en comprarte una calefacción de calidad, Natasha?

—Mi calefacción es de calidad. No es asunto mío que no soportes unos ricos grados bajo cero. Por cierto, mi nombre es Natalia.

Se hizo un silencio pesado. Ella se apoyó en sus pectorales desnudos, sintiendo el corazón de Steve latir con consonancia, sin saltarse un latido. No recordaba que él hubiese sido tan indiferente, y lánguido. La noche anterior había demostrado lo mucho que su Guerra Civil lo había cambiado, y ella ya no estaba tan segura que estuviesen en el mismo lugar. Ya no estaba tan segura de que ése fuese el Steve Rogers que ella alguna vez conoció.

—Me da igual. Tu eres Nat, yo soy Steve y mañana mismo vamos a comprar una calefacción del tamaño de Texas.

—¿Eso significa que te vas a quedar?

—Llevo casi un maldito año buscándote. Me van a tener que separar a rastras.

—Ese vocabulario, Steven Grant Rogers. Me ofendes.

—Vengo de Brooklyn. No se qué espera la gente de mi.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, pero esta vez se sentía como si jamás se hubiesen separado. Era peligrosa esa sensación de seguridad y confort, pero ya estaba cansada de huir. Había escapado hasta lo más fondo de su historia, había vuelto al lugar de sus pesadillas, y ya no había otro lugar a donde ir que no fuese la muerte.

Era hora de tomar el consejo de Carter: plantar ambos pies en la tierra y decirle al mundo que se moviese.

—Vamos a tener que comprar una cama más grande también. Me pregunto si habrá un IKEA en Moscú...

—Y café. Mucho café. Y ropa, porque me he venido sin nada. Y tal vez un cuaderno de dibujos.

—¿Quieres que anote todo eso?

—Sí, y un croissant si no es mucho pedir.

Descubrió que no había dejado de sonreír desde que comenzasen la conversación, y sentía la cabeza ligera, como si se fuese a ir volando. Se puso la camisa de Steve y se estiró en su cama como un gato. Steve la agarró y la volvió a meter entre el cobertor y las sábanas. Parecían niños de cinco años.

—Por cierto, Clint te manda a decir que tus golpes sí le dolieron, y que le debes una.

—Así que fue ese imbécil el que te trajo hacia acá. Con razón se tardaron un siglo.

Ambos se quedaron muy quietos bajo la sábana, acurrucados el uno contra el otro, viendo la suave llovizna caer del otro lado de la ventana. Cuando por fin se levantaron el frío ya había cedido, y solo quedó un sosegado intermedio.

La primavera llegaba.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

1 — Repito mi advertencia inicial: no se un quinto cuerno de ballet o danza. He sacado todo este montón de términos franceses de Wikipedia, y ni siquiera estoy segura de si niñas de diez años deberían de estarlo estudiando. Bueno, ya era hora de tomarme mi licencia de escritora.

2 — Me encanta la idea de que Natasha vuelva al ballet, porque me imagino que hubiese sido una talentosa y elegante _prima ballerina,_ y después de la Guerra Civil me gusta pensar que comenzó a repensar sus prioridades. En quién confiar, por ejemplo, y si no sería mejor tomarse unas vacaciones a Cancún. Rusia también sirve.

3 — Yo creo que después de ésta última película del capitán América Steve no va a ser el mismo. Ya cedió su escudo, cedió sus ideales, ahora solo queda lo de adentro, a carne viva. Me gusta mucho escribir sobre ello porque le da realismo al asunto, así como la discapacidad de Rhodey y la ansiedad de Tony. Espero que muestren eso en la pantalla grande pronto.

4 — Nunca está de más un Romanogers extra. Como soy muy mala en los finales solamente lo corté hasta ahí; pude haberme puesto a narrar cómo Natasha le explicaba que su apellido era Shostakova, y que era una verdadera viuda, _muchas gracias,_ y que probablemente tendría que comprar raciones industriales de vodka para ambos.

5 — Llevo días investigando de ballet, y es un poco aterrador. Esas niñas terminan anoréxicas, o teniendo que acostarse para conseguir papeles, y entrenan desde los cuatro años sin descanso. Esta mierda es seria.

En fin, comentarios, sugerencias y críticas siempre bien aceptadas. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
